


A new beginning for all

by fflover0910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dark Lord, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflover0910/pseuds/fflover0910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having decided on following his intuition Severus apparated before he could regret it. Seeing the door open and who opened it, Severus knew that the small boy would change everything he knew - for the better.<br/>This is AU-ish. There will be AD, MW, RW and GiW Bashing, Good 'dark' lord and Death Eaters. Will eventually end up being HP/TMR and others. Rated M for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, a disclaimer right? Well I do NOT own HP, I am merely borrowing a few characters and the universe...  
> As I am still pretty new at writing fics, comments and suggestions are warmly welcomed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, thanks and Cheers :)

A new beginning for all.

 

He had apparated to a street a few blocks away. Looking around, the Potions Master, made sure that nobody had seen him, magically, appear out of nothing. Walking slowly towards his goal, while perusing the neighbourhood, he thought of why he was there. The mere thought of his destination was appalling. Rounding the corner, he crossed the street, having – unfortunately – seen the house he was looking for.

 

Walking up to the house, Severus sneered at the front garden and the appeal of the house, everything seemed so _clean_ , looking like something out of a magazine, but also looking too ‘unnatural’.

 

Walking up to the front door, Severus took a deep breath and knocked thrice. Only his strong self-control let him keep his stoic slytherin mask. Beyond the door, no higher than his thigh stood _he_.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Having just finished cleaning up after breakfast without any mistakes or accidents, Harry was given his chores for the day. The next more confusing than the last; wash the house, remove weed in the garden and all potted plants, water the flowers, mown the lawn, clean the house top to bottom – inside and out – clean the garage, the list continued on and on.

 

Harry decided that he better get started, after all he had to finish before uncle Vernon came home from work, or he would be in for a world of pain. For every chore he left half-finished he would get the belt 15 times – he had counted – and for every undone chore he had… Harry shivered, and not the good kind, he didn’t even want to think of it.

 

He started off making an order of how to do his chores, not wanting to leave any behind. Walking towards the hall, Harry heard his uncle come down the stairs, and he waited, before going towards the stairs, not wanting to be alone with the man. Only when Harry saw his uncle enter the living room, did he enter the hall. And as fate would have it, as he passed the front door, there was a three firm knocks.

 

“See who it is you freak”, Harry pulled further in on himself, took a calming breath and opened the door. Looking up he was faced with a – in his opinion a quite tall man, taller than aunt Petunia or some of his teachers from preschool.

 

The man had a weird look in his eyes when he looked at Harry, and Harry didn’t know if he liked it or not, but he didn’t think any further of it, instead choosing to speak “Yes? How may I help you?”

 

 X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus took a second looking at the small boy, smaller than most of those his age. The big emerald green eyes could be seen peaking up at him from under the bangs of his messy black hair. The lightning bolt scar barely visible. However, the thing that made Severus' blood boil was the visible bruises along Harry's cheekbone, throat, shoulders and collarbone. Giving an assuring smile, Severus said “Yes, I’m looking for Petunia Evans?”, seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes, Severus corrected himself, “Petunia Dursley”.

 

Harry's eyes lit up in recognition, and said quietly “Please wait a moment”.

 

Harry pushed the door closed put didn’t close it completely, not wanting to seem rude. Walking towards the living room, Harry stood in the door, “Aunt Petunia? There is someone here to see you.” Seeing the woman sigh and get up from the couch, Harry moved a little so that she could get out if the door, but while passing him, Petunia’s hand made contact with the side of Harry's head, hard. “Well? Don’t you have chores to finish?” Harry who had ended up on the floor, scrambled up wincing as pain shot through him, nodded.

 

Uncle Vernon who had seen it all just grinned and got up making to follow Petunia to the front door.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

When the door opened again, Severus was faced with one childhood friend he wished he could forget – Petunia Evans. The horse like woman had not aged with beauty like her sister, more or less the opposite. Behind her stood a man the size of a walrus, Severus didn’t even dare ques his weight.

 

Having made up his mind while he waited for the door to reopen, and to get out of there as fast as possible, Severus looked at the woman, smirked and said “Hello Tunie”.

 

The woman, having gone all pale, looked like she had seen a ghost, started shaking. She took a step back and all but slammed the door in Severus' face. Not liking his ‘warm’ welcome, Severus waved his hand and the door slammed open. Stepping inside, he looked down his nose on the two adults.

 

Vernon finally having gathered his non-existing all but screamed, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK. ONE FREAK IN THE HOUSE IS ENOUGH, WE DON’T NEED ANOTH…” the rest of the sentence was left unheard as Severus silenced the man with a quick spell.

 

“I’m not here, to hear your whining Dursley!” Severus gave him a hard glare. “I’m here to get Harry.” Seeing Petunia and Vernon pale even more, he took the chance and performed a quick and painful ‘ _legilimence_ ’. What he saw made him see red! He quickly shot two stunners of and hit them both, not wanting to go overboard – read lose control – with a child in the house.

 

Passing the stunned adults, Severus passed the door to the living room, and what he saw made him both wince and sneer. Harry was on his hands and knees in front of the couch and a whale like boy, easily three times the size of Harry, had propped his legs on to Harry's back. Severus stepped into the room, his sneer intensified and the small whale froze in fear. “MUUUMMM, MUUMM. THERE’S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!.” It appeared as if the boy had inherited his father’s lungs.

 

  Severus ignored the whale as he tried to run out to his parents in the hall, tried to run. Instead he only had eyes for the boy in front of him.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry having felt his cousin Dudley freeze, hearing him shout and move away from his position on the couch, slowly turned and raised himself to sit back on his feet. When he found a comfortable position he looked up curiously at the stranger, who had been on the other side of the front door.

 

“Hello Harry”, “Do I know you?” The man seemed to know him, but Harry had no idea who he was. “My name is Severus Snape and no you don’t know me, but I knew your mother Lily.” Harry's eyes got even bigger than they already were, Severus was pleased to notice, they had widened with awe and surprise.

 

Before Harry got to open his mouth, Severus, assuring and calmly said “I’m here to pick you up. To take you somewhere safe. So gather all your belongings, we are leaving within the next five minutes.”

 

Harry looked at the man – Severus – in disbelief and surprise, searching the ma… Severus' face, Harry only got another assuring smile and a small nod. Harry hurried to his feet and went past Severus and opened the cupboard under the stairs, gathering the small soldier figurines in his soft blue baby blanket, as well as a black teddy the shape of a dog and a few other small trinkets, Harry was quickly back by Severus' side.

 

Severus wasn’t surprised by the small amount of things Harry brought back with him, having seen the horse and walrus’ memories. He simply extended his left hand to Harry and softly asked him to take it, and proceeded to lead Harry out of his childhood ‘horror’ home. Standing just outside the door, Severus looked back inside, brought forth his wand and waved it over and towards the Dursley’s, then towards the door, making it slam shut.

 

Severus turned to Harry, and sat down on his knees, looked him in the eyes and said “Where we will be going, is somewhere you will be safe. Nod if you understand.” Seeing the nod, Severus continued “We will be traveling by apparition. It is something that can make your stomach turn. What I want you to do, is put your arms over and around my shoulders and place your head in the crook of my neck, and the close your eyes. Understood?”

 

Harry nodded, but looked down at his blanket, he looked back at Severus questionably, Severus just smiled and reached for the blanket and using his wand touched it to the bundle and like magic it kept getting smaller until Severus could place it in his pocket. Looking with awe and wonder in his eyes and stepped closer to Severus and place himself as Severus asked. The older man stood up making Harry wrap his legs around the man’s waist. Getting comfortable in Severus arms, Harry could feel the man Nodding, asking if he was ready to go. Harry nodded his eyes closed and asked “Severus? Where are we going?”

Severus gave a genuine smile and said “Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor”. And they were gone with a crack.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, as the former chapter said, I do not own HP or his universe. Merely borrowing :) I hope you enjoy, though there is a warning on this chapter, explicit description of child abuse, don't like don't read! 
> 
> The 'bad' things are in-between these linebreaks: ^X.o.o.O.o.o.X^, but the worst is at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always :)  
> \- fflover

Chapter 2.

 

With a small ‘ _pop_ ’, Severus and Harry appeared in front of the doors leading into Malfoy Manor. Before doing anything Severus looked down on his small companion, “Are you alright Harry?”, Harry in return only burrowed his face deeper into the crook of Severus' neck and nodded. Severus gave a crooked smile and raise one hand to knock on the double doors.

 

Seconds ticked by before the door was opened. “Whats can Tippy do to help?” The small elf was looking directly at Severus and Harry. “I need to speak with Lucius. Is he present?” The little elf nodded and opened the door wider “If yous will waits here, Tippy will get Master.” Severus stepped inside and looked around unimpressed by the grandness of everything.

 

Minutes went, before a familiar sound reached Severus' ears. The thumps of a person walking along with the clicks of a cane, and not long after Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of the stairs going to the first floor. “Severus my friend. How may I be of help?” Lucius looked genuinely curious while regarding both Severus and the small figure resting on his friend.

 

“I was wondering if we could be allowed to stay here for a while, seeing as Spinner’s End is no place for a child and the place needs to be unsuspicious for various reasons.” If anything Lucius only looked more curious and interested. “Of course my friend. You are aware that there will always be a room for you here. You can take the room across the hall from yours for the child. I will see to it that the elves clean the room.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry could feel Severus nod in, what he assumed was, thanks and made his way upstairs. Taking a left and they walking for miles in Harry's opinion until finally they came to a stop, they were at the end of a hall, three doors were visible, one left, one right and one ahead of them. “OK Harry, the door to the left is my room and that makes the door on the right your room.” Harry felt stunned, he sat up in Severus' arms and looked at the man in disbelief and asked quietly “My room?”

 

Severus felt his anger rising, but kept it under control, and smiled at Harry, put him down on his feet and held his hand out. Harry looked up to Severus' face and back down to the hand, slowly and hesitantly Harry grabbed the hand. Severus lead Harry to the right side doors, they were a beautiful mahogany reddish-brown wood compared to Severus' doors that were a matte black.

 

Severus encouraged Harry to open the door, and when he stood behind Harry inside the room he could feel Harry shaking. Getting down on his knees in front of Harry, Severus could see tears falling down Harry's cheeks. Wiping away the tears, Severus said calmly “This room is all yours Harry. You don’t have to share with anyone, you don’t have to give anything, this room is yours.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and shoulder and cried, nobody had ever given him anything of this value. He had received Dudley’s old clothes and the old mattress from Dudley’s old toddler bed, but he had never had his own room. He had had his cupboard and the few trinkets that were in Severus' pocket but that was it. “Thank you Sev’rus,” Harry's voice was shaky because of the crying but when he drew back there was a beautiful smile on his face.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

After making Harry sit on the bed, with his back to the headboard, Severus placed himself on the edge facing Harry. “Alright Harry, the first thing we are going to do is heal your bruises. So I need you to tell me where it hurts, OK?” Harry looked very uncomfortable but nodded anyway. But instead of talking about it Harry pointed to his collarbone, “Hurts”.

 

Severus nodded and called forth his wand, “We as witches and wizards can do magic. Every witch and wizard has a wand, like this, but not one wand is the same. With our wands we can do spells, there are many different spells, such as the ones I’m going to use now are healing spells. Can you take of the shirt for me Harry? That would help me very much.”

 

Harry moved a little forward and pulled his arms through the big sleeves. Pulling the shirt over his head, Harry threw it on the ground, where Severus had indicated he could throw it. Harry started to shiver, when he suddenly felt something wash over him, leaving him feeling warm and cosy all over. Harry looked at Severus curiously and that man shrugged while saying “Heating charm”.

 

**^X.o.o.O.o.o.X^**

 

Now that Harry's shirt was off, Severus could finally see the damage done, and it left him seething, “ _How dare those muggles do this._ ” Harry's left shoulder and collarbone was in an array of colours going from a sick yellow to the darkest of purple. The whole of Harry's right side was a deep blue indicating it was not new but not old either. Severus pulled out from his ropes Harry's small blanket and placed it on the other side of the boy, as well as a small black pouch, that contained potions and creams.

 

Taking of his ropes Severus threw them at the foot of the bed, leaving him in slacks and a white-grey button down. Opening the pouch Severus pulled out some bruise removal paste, “This might be a little cold,” he warned. Taking a little of the paste, Severus ran it across his fingers to warm it a little and proceeded to smear it over Harry's right cheekbone.

 

Harry closed his eyes and stiffened, expecting pain, but when he only felt Severus' fingers softly smearing out the paste, he slowly opened his eyes, to see Severus looking at him with a sad smile, “I promise you Harry, I will never hurt you. I will never raise a hand towards you. At some point in the future you will probably annoy me, but I will never, _never_ , hurt you. Now scoot forwards I wish to put this paste on your collarbone and shoulder, as well as your sides.”

 

Scooting forward Harry turned his left side closer to Severus, so he could better reach. Not warming the paste this time, Severus smeared a thicker layer on the shoulder and collarbone, then indicating for Harry to lay down on his left side so he could smear more paste on the right side, Severus caught a glimpse of Harry's back for the first time and froze. From shoulders to the small of Harry's back was full of welts. Severus unfroze himself and began smearing a thick layer of paste on Harry's side.

 

“Say Harry, does your back hurt?” the question was asked calmly and slowly as not to scare the small boy. Harry stiffened but slowly nodded. “Okay Harry, can you take off your trousers for me, that way I can see if there is any more I need to heal? When you’ve done that you can turn on your stomach and I will heal your back, okay?”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

When Harry first heard Severus speak about his back he froze, but gave him a nod, the pain was there but not unbearable. Severus' next request made Harry shake, the nervous kind, what would Severus say when he saw? But Harry pulled his courage together and sat up, untying the string he used as a belt, Harry could pull his trousers off without much trouble. Throwing the trousers to where he had thrown the shirt, Harry slowly turned around and laid down on his stomach, and waited.

 

Not long after he heard a sharp intake of breath. He knew what Severus could see, he had after all seen it himself not long after the bruises were made. As everything Harry owned of clothing had once been Dudley’s Harry didn’t have any underpants, as they were way too big and would fall down and annoy Harry while he was working. So Harry laid nude, shaking badly, on the bed, giving Severus full view of his back side.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

When Severus saw Harry sit up and untie his belt, he turned his head to the opposite side to give him a little privacy, when he heard Harry lay down he slowly turned, only to draw in a sharp breath. Further down on Harry's back, on the small of his back and his hips were clear bruises the shape of handprints. He could see Harry shaking, do to being nude or the knowledge of what he was showing, Severus didn’t know, but he cast another heating charm.

 

“Harry, I wish for you to be honest with me, you do not have to speak if you are uncomfortable, but if you could nod or shake your head in positive or negative answers, understand?” Getting a nod from Harry, Severus found the black pouch and _accio_ ’ed a flask of essence of dittany, laying the pouch on the bed, Severus turned back to Harry, “What I am about to do is drip some dittany on the welts on your back as well as the welts on the back of your thighs, understand?” He got a nod in return. While dripping the dittany on the welts, Severus started to ask his questions, instead of being frank, he shielded the questions to make them more innocent. “Alright Harry, has your aunt or uncle ever beaten you?”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry thought it was a weird question, but nodded anyway. “Has your uncle ever used something like a belt when he beat you? Or anything alike?” Harry thought it over, uncle Vernon loved hitting Harry with his belt if he had done something bad or only finishing half of a chore, so he gave Severus a nod in return. “Has your aunt ever touched you, and made you very uncomfortable?” again Harry thought it over, but he couldn’t think of anything so he shook his head.

 

“Alright I’m moving back to the bruise paste now, okay Harry?” Harry nodded. While Severus was smearing the paste in, he also lightly massaged Harry's muscles. “Alright Harry, one more question; Has your uncle ever touched you, where it made you very uncomfortable and made you hurt very much?” Harry didn’t have to think it over, but his reply was a very slow nod.

 

“Will you point to where your uncle touched you, Harry?” Severus asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect, but Harry's arm slowly moved and Harry pointed towards his bottom, and said in a whisper, “he touches my willy and my bum, he keeps touching my… my willy until it h..hu…urts to muuuch and I cry out, then he.. he… does something to my bum, tha…that makes it hur…hurt very much.”

 

Harry was now silently crying and shaking, thinking he might have done something wrong and Severus wouldn’t want him anymore. The next thing he knows is being covered with a blanket and gathered up in Severus' arms.

 

**^X.o.o.O.o.o.X^**

 

Severus was comforting him, whispering words of praise and promises. “Harry you did so good, I promise, I will never hurt you, I will never leave you, I will be by your side until you wish to leave me. I will stand by your side.” Harry had burrowed his face against the crook of Severus' neck and was starting to dose of. He was happy and he felt safe in the arms of Severus. So when he heard Severus' next words, the response couldn’t have felt more right to him.

 

“Sleep tight, Harry, I will be here when you wake.”

 

“G’night papa.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, as the former chapter said, I do not own HP or his universe. Merely borrowing :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always :)
> 
> \- fflover

 

Chapter 3.

Severus was sitting in one of the wingback chairs, facing the fire, in Lucius’ study. He had been sitting there for the last few hours after leaving Harry so the boy could sleep.

Walking out from Harry's room, Severus had headed straight for the study and the Firewhiskey. Joining him after little time was Lucius, looking concerned. So after drowning two weeks, worth of whiskey in two glasses, Severus told Lucius everything he had learned.

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

_ Having ended that term’s last teacher’s meeting, Severus followed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to his office. He had a hunch that the old man was lying or hiding something about Lily’s son, Harry Potter.  _

__

_ “So, Severus, you wanted to ask something of me?”  _

__

_ “Yes, Headmaster. While I have been walking around in certain circles or areas, a certain someone has been the topic for most of the conversations. They are talking about where he is staying, if he is safe and many have wondered what power he holds. Many wish to get their hands on him, for the deeds he has done. So perhaps some  _ security _should be made for the boy?”_

__

_ Severus had phrased his sentence to appeal to the headmaster, it was not something he would usually ask, but one – annoyingly always present - hunch kept coming up whenever they spoke of the boy. _

__

_ “We do not need protection for the boy, Severus, he is perfectly safe, from all wizards and witches, at where he is now. He has a roof over his head, and enough food in his stomach, to get through.” There it was, ‘to get through’ those three words always irked him, and the way the Headmaster said them, made him worry. _

__

_ “Of course, Headmaster. Perhaps the public should be told he is safe and sound? So they would not suddenly get creative and tried to look for the boy?” _

__

_ “Perhaps you are right, Severus. I shall think of something to write for the ‘ _ Daily Prophet _’, informing them of Harry's well-being. Thank you for informing me, Severus.”_

__

_ Severus nodded and left the Headmasters office. He had a bad feeling. Very bad. What the Headmaster had just told him, was the same, word for word, as he had told, Lupin and the other bloody chickens in the last meeting. Nobody phrases a sentence word for word like this, unless it had been rehearsed, more than once. _

__

_ X.o.o.O.o.o.X _

__

_ It had been 5 years, since the night in Godric’s Hollow. Harry would be 6 this summer. Severus had always thought of Lily and therefor her son, Harry. Sneaking into the latest Order meeting, disillusioned, Severus had heard Black and Lupin ask about Harry, and hearing the response had Severus worried, the phrasing was no coincidence, it was well thought of. _

__

_ X.o.o.O.o.o.X _

__

_ Severus made his way down to the dungeons and his quarters. Halfway there Severus stopped, dead in his tracks, blinked owlishly – though he would deny it any day – turned on his heal and stormed out of the castle, towards the apparition spot, and turned before he could regret it. _

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

“It did not sound ‘real’ whenever he told me the boy was safe Lucius, it irked me in a way I cannot explain. It is why I have come here, I left little magic behind, so they cannot trace me, and you would be the last person they could think of asking, as you would have no idea, as to where you would even find or look for the boy.” __

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

Lucius nodded along as Severus told his story, and he could feel his own anger rise whenever Severus talked about the young child’s wounds and bruises. The child he had seen had been the same age as his own son, Draco, but Harry had easily only been three quarters of Draco’s current size. It was worrisome, even Lucius would admit that. 

And to think the muggles had harmed a magical child in such a way! It was unforgivable!

“I think there is someone we need to converse with Severus. Someone who knows what it is like and what we should do to help.” Lucius’ look convinced Severus that there was no declining the offer. 

“So be it my friend. Lead the way.” They both stood and Severus moved out his hand to indicate that Lucius should go first.

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

He first noticed that the bed he was on, was not his own. It was really soft and warm, and he never wanted to leave it. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry, looked around the room –  _his room_ , his brain supplied him – the duvet was encased in a soft emerald green bedding and the sheets under him were black. The comforter on top of the duvet was a mix between; green, black and silver. The comforter was black in itself, but the motives on it, were different shades of all three colours.

The motives, he noticed were moving. There was a bird flying around on it, and Harry followed it with his index finger, he gave a small smile when he noticed it flew towards him and not away from him. 

Harry suddenly felt a common urge, and he quickly surveyed the room, right to left, a walk-in closet, the door to the hall and finally, a bathroom. Scampering from the bed, Harry darted to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

When he was done, he looked around and felt himself like a prince, everything was beautiful and big. The bathtub looked like it could hold five people, easily. Harry washed and dried his hands. Walking out of the bathroom, Harry went back to the bed and looked out the window towards the sinking sun. This had worried, while he had his room and he did not have to give anything to keep it, would they like for him to help with dinner or cleaning? He hoped not, not with the size of these rooms.

Harry stopped his musings when he heard the door open. He looked up to see a boy with white blonde hair looking at him, he drew the duvet and comforter closer to his body. “C..can I help you?” he asked quietly. The other boy only shook his head slightly “May I come in?” he asked politely.

Harry looked confused, the boy looked like a younger version of the man Severus has talked to in the entrance, so this had to be this boy’s house, and he was asking Harry if he could enter the room. Harry tried to blink away his confusion and nodded a positive for the boy.

The boy moved to the side of the bed, Harry was sitting at and pointed to a spot, about 4 feet away, “May I sit here” he asked. Harry could again only nod. The boy climbed up and looked to face Harry, a smile on his face, “Hi, I’m Draco, what is your name?”

“I’m Harry.” 

“Did you come here with uncle Severus?” Harry could only nod in return.

“How old are you?” Draco asked.

Harry thought a little before answering, in a small insecure tone “Almost six.” 

Draco nodded, having heard the tone, decided to go ‘easy’ on his new housemate.

“Well Harry, what do you like to do?” the question was innocent enough, but Harry had no answer, because he didn’t know what he liked to do, so he shrugged his shoulders with the result of the comforter sliding down, giving Draco a sight of his still healing bruises. Draco drew in a sharp breath and put the few pieces together he had collected, this boy had been hurt, and badly. In which ways Draco had yet to figure out, but he wanted to start of simple, by making friends.

“Would you like to try things with me? We could find out what you like to do? We could do things together, as friends?”

“Fr…frie…friends? Y…you wa…want to be frie..friends, with me?” Harry stumbled over his words while looking at Draco like he had grown a second head. Nobody had wanted to be friends with Harry, because Dudley always bullied or scared them of, so the thoughts of this boy wanting to be his friend was unbelievable. 

Draco could only smile encouragingly and nod “Yes, I would, very much like to be your friend, Harry, if you would let me, that is.”

Harry thought his jaw would fall off and all he could do was nod enthusiastically, “Yes, I would like to be your friend.”

Draco held out his hand, “Well then, would you like to come to my room?” Harry was about to get up, when he remembered, he wasn’t wearing any clothes. He told this to Draco while looking down on the duvet.

There was a hand, slowly approaching his own, and when the fingertips touched his hand Harry felt a tingle go through him, “Don’t worry Harry, I can help with that.” Draco said with a smile. 

“Dinsy…”, “Whats can Dinsys be doing for young Master?”, “Would you get some of my old clothing until we can get Harry something of his own?”, “Yes, young Master, Dinsy bees doing that now.” And with a pop the elf was gone.

“Draco” mentioned boy turn to Harry, “What was that?” Draco look a little lost until Harry pointed to where the elf had been standing and his eyes lit up “That my dear friend, was a house-elf, they are the ones that clean the house, cook our meals or bring us things we cannot find”

With a small pop Dinsy was back in the room, her small arms full of clothing for Harry, “young Masters friend try this, see if fits.” She put the clothes next to Harry, who started with the pants. Harry was delighted when he found that they fit. Next he put on the socks and then the trousers and finally the button up. 

All Harry had to do was fold up the trouser legs and the shirt sleeves and then everything would fit. He had never had clothes that fit so well, he had had a constant smile on his face while he was dressing. Draco who had seen the smile, smiled as well, happy for his newest friend.

Draco stood on the floor and reached his hand towards Harry, “Come on, I’ll show you around and then we can go to the dining-room for dinner, alright” Draco looked expectantly at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry nodded, grabbed Draco’s hand and followed the other boy out of the room. On the way around the manor Draco talked about everything and nothing – where the paintings came from, what old he was, why the paintings could move, his favourite colour and so on, Harry was content and happy to walk hand in hand and listen to Draco, he felt safe, not as safe as when he was with Severus, but it was close.

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

“I apologise, but would you repeat that?” Severus could not get himself to believe what he had just heard nor what he was seeing in front of him.

“Of course Severus, I can understand all this is hard to process.” The man who spoke was an old friend of Severus and Lucius’. In front of both men sat a man, his eyes tinted with red, looking no older than 28, despite being more than thirty years the senior of both men, the man was Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. 

“Let us start of simply, I was not the one to kill James and Lily Potter. The old goat, has fooled the whole Wizarding World. He has created an illusion that I was there that night, he is the one calling my group Death Eaters, associating my anagram ‘Voldemort’ with being a cruel and evil man.” There was a small break. 

“You know me Severus, you know what I stand for, my opinions. Has the old man ever said anything remarkably close to those beliefs?” Severus turned to his mind, and concentrated on his years with his Lord, but nothing came forth, so he tried harder and harder until he suddenly felt a box like thing break. Everything came rushing back, the old man had been the one there, on Halloween night of ’81. 

Tom had had nothing to do with it. The Headmaster had changed his, and everyone involved who showed a certain amount of disloyalty’s memories, so they fit the Headmasters goal of the so called ‘Greater Good’.

“No, Tom, the  _Headmaster_  has never said anything close to it.” The word ‘Headmaster’ was said with as much hate as one could muster. 

Lucius chose to intervene at this point, “Why do we not go to the dining-room, eat and then we can return to our talk.” The other two nodded and together they rose and walked towards the dining-room. 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

When Draco and Harry had finished the guided tour, both of them where starving. Making their way to the dining-room still holding hands, they stopped dead on their feet, when they realized they were being watched, by four adults, three male and one female.

Harry quickly hid behind Draco, and looked at the new people in the room. However, when he saw Severus, he ran as quick as his legs could carry him, and as soon as he had reached his goal, he was lifted up and he quickly hid his face in the crook of Severus' neck and hugged the man around his shoulders. “Sev’rus, missed you.” 

Severus chose that moment to chuckle, a rich baritone rumble washing over everyone in the room. “How are you feeling Harry, any better?” Severus could feel Harry nodding his response. Sensing the boy just wants to cuddle and not answer questions, Severus turned his attention to the blonde haired boy, his Harry had come in with. 

“Tell me Draco, was he awake when you went to his rooms? Or did you wake him up?” the questions were asked with a knowing smirk on Severus' lips. That was usually how Draco operated, if there was a new child in the manor, he would demand they play with him.

“Mother told me there was another child in the manor, and that I had to be quiet when I went to him, as he wasn’t feeling very well, so I knocked and opened the door slightly to look in. Harry was already awake, sitting up in bed.” As his godson didn’t look guilty as he sometimes did when he lied, Severus took it for the truth and nodded. 

“Come, let us dine. Severus will Harry be sitting with you?” Harry nodded into the crook of Severus' neck, making Severus nod as well. 

“Harry?” feeling the boy move to look at him, Severus looked the boy in the eyes and said “I would like for you to meet my closest friends. You of course know Draco and this is Narcissa, she is Draco’s mother. This I Lucius, Draco’s father and this is Tom, Tom Riddle”

Harry looked to each individual as they were introduced, “It is nice to meet you.”

“Well Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you as well” Harry looked to the red eyed man and nodded.

“Shall we eat then? I am sure that my dragon can tell us all about your afternoon adventures?” Narcissa looked at the men and lead them to the dining table.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, as the former chapter said, I do not own HP or his universe. Merely borrowing :) 
> 
> I apologise for the long wait, but getting an almost full time job over the summer and then starting UNI with work part time, has left me with little ‘me-time’. This chapter isn’t as long as the others, but gives small hints to what could happen in the future :)
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always :)  
> \- fflover

Chapter 4. 

 

Having eaten the best meal, he had ever had. Not that he could eat much, but he ate a little of everything, and it was delicious. Harry took the chance to look around from where he was sitting in Severus' lap. Ms. Narcissa was beautiful, her long blond hair, was pulled up and away from her face allowing it to flow down her shoulders. Harry could see a few strands that had stayed and framed her face. Her blond hair and almost white complexion made her blue eyes pop.

 

Next to her, at the head of the table was Lucius, the man looked regal, and Harry admired his looks, the man was very handsome, Harry believed this is what Draco might look like in the future, and he hopes to be around to see it. To Lucius’ right is Draco, looking very much like a Lucius mini-me. Harry cannot help but giggle at that thought, and if Severus felt it he said nothing. Moving on to the last person in the room, Harry studied him from under his fringe, trying – and failing – to make it look like he isn’t looking.

 

The man sitting at the other end of the table looked a little younger than Severus, but Harry couldn’t decide. Mr. Tom, Harry believed, was a god, despite not being very old, Harry could see the power the man holds. The way he sits and holds himself or the way he was conversing with Lucius and Severus, he talked with knowledge and confidence and the thing Harry found most interesting was the man’s eyes, that crimson red colour, they were almost magical.

 

The word made Harry giggle again, during his walk around with Draco, the other boy had talked about the magical world, its wonders and mystical allure. Harry looked back to the table in time to see it change from desserts to biscuits, cookies and coffee and tea.

 

Harry eyed the teapot, next to the crimson-eyed man, but doesn’t say anything, Severus had already done so much for him – the man had even shared his plate and cutlery – so he didn’t want to ask for any more than that.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus was finishing his wine, when the tea arrived. He waved a hand and the coffee made its way towards him, he felt Harry still in his lap, so he looked down to see what had caught the young boys attention, seeing the direction, his lips turned up into a small smile. Taking a sip of his pure black on black coffee, he swirled his left hand and a smaller teacup and saucer made its way towards the teapot, a flick with his fingers and the teapot was pouring some of its content into the cup. Another flick made the teapot stop pouring and the saucer slowly made its way towards Harry. When it touched down in front of the boy, a few chocolate biscuits had been added on the saucer around the cup.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry sat in Severus' lap, in genuine awe – the display of magic was awesome – and when he saw the direction of the cup and saucer, he sat completely still. When the saucer had made touchdown Harry almost couldn’t move, was he allowed to have tea? He hadn’t asked for it, so he looked up to Severus, to see the man looking at him with a fond smile, Harry looked back to the teacup, and then back to Severus, he made a small gesture with his hand as if to say ‘ _for me?_ ’. All Severus could do was give a sad smile and a nod.

 

Harry picked up the teacup, blew on it a took a small sip. Strawberry and raspberry. Harry hummed and blew some more, and took another sip. Placing the teacup back on the saucer, Harry grabbed one of the biscuits – chocolate – his favourite.

 

Finishing his tea and biscuits, Harry leaned back on Severus, who placed his arm around him, making sure he wouldn’t slip to the side. It didn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep, for the first time in a long time, he was content, full and felt safe.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus felt Harry's breathing go even, indicating he had fallen asleep. Severus smiled down at the young boy, how anyone could ever treat such a precious child to those kind of horrors, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Looking up, Severus looked around and gave a small nod to those present – his friends, his most trusted – rising from the chair, with Harry safely tucked in his arms. “I’m going to tuck him in.” not waiting for a response, Severus left the dining-room and made way towards their bedrooms.

 

Walking down the dimly lit hallways, Severus could finally think about what he was going to do now. Going back to Hogwarts, that was out of the question. How was he supposed to hide Harry from the ‘not-so-good’ headmaster? Arriving in front of Harry's door, Severus pushed his magic out so it would open. Walking towards the bed, Severus held Harry firmly with one hand, so he could use the other to pull back the comforter and the duvet.

 

Placing Harry carefully on the bed, Severus – with the wave of his hand – changed Harry's clothes into a night shirt and trousers. Tucking the duvet and comforter around the small boy, Severus made to get up when he felt something pulling his sleeve. Looking down into sleepy, emerald coloured eyes, Severus smiled “Yes, Harry?”, “Paddy, need paddy”. ‘ _Paddy_ ’ Severus couldn’t even imagine what a ‘paddy’ was. So he looked to Harry for a clarification of what the boy needed.

 

“My doggie, my paddy, my Padfoot.” Harry was looking at the small bundle of things he had brought with him. Severus in his shocked state grabbed the bundle and found the teddy, to his surprise there was a stitching on the back leg, which read ‘Padfoot’. Giving the teddy to Harry, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the boy’s forehead, “One of the elves will leave you some clothes for tomorrow, as well as show you the way back to the dining-room. If there is anything don’t hesitate to come to me, alright?”, “O’ay, night papa Sev’rus.”

 

Severus could only smile, he didn’t think Harry would remember what he had said about the clothes, and was certain it was Harry’s unconscious that had called him papa, but he didn’t mind, not one bit.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking into his own room just across the hall, Severus sat down behind the desk, head in his hands. ‘Padfoot’, that word, that name, it woke many long lost memories that both Severus and the mind block had hidden.

 

Padfoot, Black, Sirius, his mate. Severus dug around in the draws of the desk in search of parchment, ink and quill. Having found the items, Severus began to compose a letter, Sirius had been in Azkaban for 5 years, and it was time to get him out. Fudge was not an option, the man hung to every word the headmaster said, so next best, with the authority to give someone a trial, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 

Calling for one of the elves to take the letter to the Owlery, Severus sat down in his chair, exhausted. Taking a deep breath Severus walked to his bathroom, standing in front of the mirror he let his glamours fall. Standing before him now, was a healthy looking male, not looking a day over twenty. His crooked nose wasn’t a prominent, but still present. His lanky, greasy hair, looked fuller and curled at the end. His eyes were still the deep brown almost black colour, except now you could see specs of red and grey, flickering around.

 

He smirked to himself, if the students ever found out that the rumour about him being the bat of the dungeon was true, they would be even more scared of him, he could legitimately threaten them with using them as potions ingredients. The ingredient being their blood. Perhaps he could use other parts, but blood was the most important one.

 

Despite not having to drink blood, and that he could eat like a ‘normal’ human, the students didn’t need to know that. Replacing his glamour, Severus decided that he would tell Harry the next day, for now, he would finish his nightly routine, try to work into his brain that he had decided not to return to Hogwarts. Turning of lights in the bathroom, Severus walked towards his bed, pulling the comforter back, he slipped in, and not long after he fell asleep, thinking about Harry.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry woke up with a scream stuck in his throat. He was shaking and drenched in sweat. It took him a minute to recognise where he was, ‘ _Malfoy Manor_ ’. His eyes were darting around the room, searching for the tormenters his nightmare had brought with it. He could see no one in the room, could hear nothing but his own heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted his papa, he didn’t care that he had only just met with Severus, but calling him papa was just so right.

 

Grabbing Paddy, Harry slipped out of bed and walk towards the door, opening it and crossing the hall, he raised his hand to knock, ‘ _What if Severus didn’t want him in his rooms? But he had said he could come to him, if there was anything_ ’ with renewed confidence, Harry knock silently on the door, after counting to five, Harry opened the door to peer inside.

 

Severus was lying on the bed facing towards the door, Harry could see that his eyes opened a little wider when he saw who it was. Without saying anything, he hugged paddy tighter to him and walked to the bed, “Papa, I had a bad dream”, Severus simply smiled, “I’m glad that you would come to me Harry, thank you. Now come one, it is late and little ones need their sleep”, with that said he raised his covers and invited him in.

 

Harry quickly climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Paddy was still hugged tight to his chest and he didn’t lessen it until his papa had wrapped his arms around him. It felt nice, while one arm was hugging paddy close to him, his other hand had found its way to Severus' night shirt holding it, not letting go.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, “Goodnight Harry, I will see you in the morning.” The only response he got was a content ‘hum’ from Harry. Knowing that the boy in his arms was safe, he whispered a cleaning spell on Harry and his clothes, to remove the sweat, and then fell back to sleep.      

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, as the former chapters say, I do not own HP or the universe. Merely borrowing :)
> 
> So I officially don’t like UNI, to many assignments, leaving way too little me-time, also having work on the side… and unpredicted visits to the ER, not fun.  
> But here we go, a little longer than the last chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always :)  
> \- fflover

Chapter 5.

 

Harry woke up slowly, freezing when felt a body move next to his own. Carefully, Harry looked up, and breathed out a sigh of relief, it was Severus. His papa had held him all night, and Harry couldn’t have felt more content, couldn’t have felt more secure. Harry wiggled closer to Severus’ warm body, enjoying the feeling of being held.

 

“Are you done wiggling, you little worm?” Severus’ tone was light and teasing. Harry just pouted and looked up at Severus, said, “No”, and proceeded to bury himself further into Severus’ heat. Realizing how he had acted Harry froze in fear, ‘ _would Severus be mad at him for acting like this? Would he be punished, after all nobody wanted someone who acted like a baby and threw tantrums and pouted?_ ’

 

Harry felt a rumble spread throughout Severus’ chest, looking up he could see the man holding back a laugh. When Severus looked down and saw Harry’s scared expression, he lifted one of his hands and began petting Harry’s head, soothing the young boy’s nerves. “I am glad you are feeling up to mischief young one, shall we see about getting up and ready for the day?” 

 

Harry looked into Severus’ eyes, searching for the glint in them that would tell him whether Severus truly didn’t mind Harry’s acting or he minded and just hid it really well. Finding proof of his first presumption, Harry nodded and reluctantly let go of Severus. Hugging his Paddy, Harry got out of bed and looked around his Papa’s rooms, there was a desk in one corner surrounded by bookshelves, lined to the brim with books. The desk looked out over the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Harry thought it was a beautiful sight.         

 

Some of the flowers Harry could see were roses, he recognized the common red rose, as well as two once-flowering once; Madame Plantier and Madame Hardy, both beautiful white roses. He could only recognize them because his aunt Petunia, had talked about wanting them in the garden. Remembering his aunt, Harry shivered – the bad kind of shivers. Continuing his look around, he could see the Papa’s room was a lot like his own, he just didn’t have the large desk or the full bookcases. His Papa also had a fireplace with a couch and two armchairs, all three were in a deep brown leather that seemed to fit the colour scheme of the room; dark greens, black and hints of silver.

 

Hearing a door open brought Harry out of his ‘daze-like stage’, turning around Harry saw his Papa come out of the bathroom dressed in slacks and an off-white button down. Walking towards Severus, Harry asked “Papa? What do these colours mean?” gesturing to the room.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X  


Severus smiled as Harry addressed him, he could get used to that. Lifting Harry up, Severus walked out the door and into Harry’s room. Placing Harry on his bed, Severus walked to the closet and pulled out some of Draco’s old clothes that had been sized down by the elves during the night, he would have to thank Narcissa for that. Walking back to Harry, Severus got on his knees in front of the boy and helped him out of his pyjamas and into the clothes he had just picked, all while saying:

 

“These colours represent one of the houses from Hogwarts; Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious. It was the house I was sorted into, Lucius and Tom as well; green, black and silver. Hogwarts is the school where all witches and wizards from Great Britain goes, or those that have been written up by birth. Hogwarts teaches young witches and wizards to control their magic, and teaches them things that are important for their future in the wizarding world.

 

Hogwarts has three other houses, besides Slytherin. There is Ravenclaw, the house of wit and knowledge; blue and bronze. Then there is Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and just; yellow and black. The last house is Gryffindor, the house of the brave and chivalrous; Scarlet and gold.”

 

Harry looked at Severus in awe, and simply said “more, please.”

 

Severus looked at him, stood and took Harry’s hand, “we can talk through breakfast.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X  


Arriving at the dining-room, Severus opened the door and let Harry walk in first. It was still early and Severus knew that Lucius wouldn’t be down for another hour, at least. Pulling Harry’s chair out, so the boy could sit in it on his own, he waited until he was seated, and pushed the chair in. With a flick of his wrist the chair rose, so Harry could reach and eat on his own. Plating the young boys breakfast, Severus chose some light foods, fruit and yoghurt, that wouldn’t affect Harry’s stomach.

 

Sitting down across from Harry, so the boy could see him, he plated his own breakfast, coffee, more coffee and a piece of buttered toast.

 

“I have already told you a little about magic. Each witch, wizard or other magical creature or being, has a magic core. This core holds all of our magic, again as the wand, no core is the same; there are different sizes, colours, shapes. There is not one exactly like another, unless you have a magical pair of twins. There are rare cases where a pair of twins have the same cores. If the core is the same, it means that the twins are two bodies with one soul. With me so far?”

 

Harry was listening and paying more attention to his Papa, than his food, so when Severus nodded towards the bowl, Harry started to eat, slowly, so he didn’t spill. Nodding to Severus’ question, Harry sat awaiting more. He would wait with his questions till after.

 

“Good, if you have any questions, let us take them after?” Severus gave a questioning look and Harry just nodded again, still eating his yoghurt.

 

“Because of our different cores, we have different wands, and also different affinities. Mine is potions making and healing spells. Some witches and wizards do not need their wands all the time.”, “Like you?”, “Yes, Harry, like me. When we are born our core grows fast, that is why we are prone to accidental magic when we are toddlers, like you probably have noticed, if you ever got upset or angry, or maybe even really happy, somethings would happen, your _relatives_ probably called it something horrible.”, “Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to call them freaky things, they used to say that only freaks could do freaky things.”

 

In the spilt of a second Severus was around the table and had Harry’s chair turned towards him, “You are not a freak Harry, no matter what those _things_ said. Because if you are a freak, then so am I, and Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Tom.”, “No you aren’t freaks.”, “Then neither are you, Harry, always remember that!”

 

Giving Harry a kiss on the forehead, Severus turned the chair back around and went back to his seat, drinking some of his coffee, he raised his hand and made small motions, and not far after a pitcher of pumpkin juice was pouring Harry a glass. Harry, though with glassy eyes looked fascinated. When the pitcher was done, Harry reached forward with his hands and grabbed the glass with the juice, tasting it brought a smile to Harry’s face.

 

“Our magic continues to grow, more and more every day. When we turn eleven we get a small boost in magic, that is a little larger than the others. Thus making us having to go to school to learn how to use the magic. Some do get home schooling, but it is very rare. Most parents wish for their children to be taught by competent teachers and give them a circle of friends that come with a boarding school, hopefully.”

 

Giving a small smile and getting one in return, Severus continued with his ‘story’ telling, both him and Harry unaware of their on-looking guests.  

 

“We gain another boost when we turn fifteen and a final one when we reach seventeen. When we turn fifteen, most will only gain a little more magic and few will gain a creature heritage, the creature blood has to be in our blood, you see.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

“Like you, Papa?” Severus’ eyes widened, how could Harry possibly know? Seeing his Papa’s shocked expression, Harry quietly said “your eyes, they are different”.

 

“What is different about my eyes Harry?” Severus was still in shock, but managed to ask Harry calmly. “You can see red and grey, almost floating around in them. They are different to normal eyes.” Severus knew that his glamours were still intact, so there was only one possible explanation.

 

“Harry, what do I look like to you, be specific?” Harry looked confused at the question, but with an encouraging nod from Severus, he answered “Almost black eyes with red and grey. Pale healthy skin. Long black hair, curly at the end. Slightly crooked nose.” Harry tilted his head a little to the right, “That’s it.”

 

Severus was in awe, Harry, _his little Harry_ , could see through glamours.

 

“Harry, what you see me as, is not what others see. What I am wearing is called a glamour. It is something we magicals use to disguise or change ourselves with. You being able to see through them is very, very rare. It is a gift many will envy you. So it is something you will have to keep to yourself, can you do that? Only those whom you trust, can you tell.” Severus had said it with a serious tone, so Harry knew it was important, so he nodded that he understood.

 

“But, yes Harry, like me. I am a vampire. Not like those from the stories muggles tell. I can eat normal food, as you can see. I drink blood, but only from my mate and I can live without it for a longer period if my mate is unwell or unavailable. I am not afraid of garlic or allergic to silver. I can also walk in the sun. My hearing is much better, as is my eyesight and sense of smell. I am stronger as well as faster than any human could ever dream of.”

 

“Hearing you say that Severus, makes me question your abilities.” Turning his head – faster than Harry thought anyone could – Severus was now glaring at Lucius and Tom, who had apparently entered the room, while he and Harry had been talking.

 

“I will ignore that comment Lucius, but do sit down and join us for breakfast.” Harry could see a tinge of red on his Papa’s cheeks, but he didn’t think it was visible for anyone else.

 

Harry didn’t mind his Papa being a vampire, it just made him cooler than the other Papas’ around the world, so sharing a smirk with himself, Harry went back to his breakfast. The yoghurt was gone, so he had his fruits left. Starting with the ‘ship cut’ apples, Harry munched away.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X  


“Now, the final boost when we turn seventeen, which is when a magical reaches their maturity. This also allows us to do magic outside of school, as we are considered adults.”

 

As Severus had finished his sentence an owl flew in from the window and dropped a letter of for Severus. As that happened, the Daily Prophet, popped into existence in front of Lucius. Harry looked at the regal eagle owl in front of him, he was quite sure his jaw was hanging, it was magnificent.

 

Severus motioned for Harry to pick up some bacon, from the plate next to him. Holding out the bacon, Harry looked as the owl, easily and gently took the bacon and devoured it with great pleasure. Having eaten the bacon, the owl carefully nipped Harry’s fingers as a sign of gratefulness. Harry could only smile at the owl, and gently moved his hand to the feathers on top of the owl’s head, nuzzling.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X  


Letting Harry pet, the owl, Severus studied the letter he had received. It was a reply from Amelia Bones, assuring him that she would look into the events of Sirius Black’s trial, but that she would need proof from Severus that Sirius was not the killer he had been made out to be. Knowing just what proof to send Amelia, Severus let a small smile grace his features.

 

Summoning a vial, Severus thought back to one of the memories the old fool had messed with;

_It was a memory showing him and Sirius together on Halloween night, the newspaper on the coffee table showing the date; 31 st of October 1981. The clock on the wall letting him know that it was just after dinner. He and Sirius were talking about visiting Lily and James the day after, but for now they only wanted to cuddle, to be together. They had fallen asleep, and Severus only woke up after Sirius had wiggled himself out of their embrace to answer the door. _

_He hadn’t thought of it until he felt a cold breeze, getting up to find the leak, Severus found the front door open, and no sign of Sirius or his motorbike. Feeling close to a panic attack, Severus hurried inside and looked at the clock on the wall, almost one in the morning. Grabbing his wand, Severus turned on the spot, he arrived just down the lane in Godric’s Hollow._

_Hurrying towards the house, Severus saw something he would have never thought possible, through the window in Harry’s room facing the lane towards him, he could see the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, casting the killing curse on Lily Potter and another unfamiliar curse on baby Harry. Severus looked around not knowing what to do. He suddenly heard a distinctive ‘pop’, someone had apparated in, looking around for the origin of the sound Severus saw Hagrid making his way towards the house._

_Not long after Hagrid had entered, he returned outside the now burning house, with little Harry in his arms. Looking shocked and staring frozen at the scene in front of him, Severus never noticed someone appearing behind him. The last thing he remembered was seeing and hearing Sirius’ motorbike in the distance, thinking this night might have been their last._

 

Placing the memory in the vial, Severus summoned a quill and parchment, writing a quick note, he again called on of the elves to take the letter with the vile to Amelia, not knowing who might be intercepting their post.

 

Looking at the owl, that was still getting caressed by Harry and loving it, he could only shack his head, “Your owner has already received the mail you are waiting for. You are free to fly whenever.” Letting that be said Severus returned to his third cup of coffee for the day.

 

Lucius and Tom looked slightly curious as to what was happening, but with a motion he promised to take it up later, without Harry present.

 

“Well then Harry, what do you want to do today?”, “Maybe read? Draco showed me the library yesterday and I would like to know more about the magical world.” Harry looked a little shy as well as hoping, Severus could only smile and nod. “I will take you there when I am done with my coffee.”  

 

 


	6. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, see the other chapters.
> 
> Hello all,
> 
> First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the long, very long wait for an update.  
> I can make as many excuses as I want to, but that doesn’t make up for it. 
> 
> I’m so very sorry, therefore todays chapter is a little longer, as I owed you that.  
> There will be a little slash, like a blink and it is gone kind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always :)
> 
> As Christmas is around the corner a quick shout of Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and a Happy new year to all :)  
> -fflover

Chapter 6.

 

Harry walked into the study, he had asked one of the house-elves where his Papa was. Seeing his Papa in one of the armchairs by the fire, Harry walked over and placed himself in Severus’ lap. “How can I help you, Harry?”

 

Sitting in his Papa’s lap, Harry showed him the book he was holding, ‘ _Creatures of the Magical World; Light, Dark and Natural, all the information you need._ ’ Opening the book to the page he had been at, Harry pointed to a word, “What does this word mean?” “Neko, Harry means cat. They are creatures with cat-like features, like fluffy ears and a tail, enhanced hearing, smell and sight.”

 

Severus had a feeling Harry had been trying to read this book since he left after breakfast, and Harry had already come quite far. Despite not that good at reading, Harry was getting the most out of the book, mostly from the pictures belonging to every creature. Harry had asked a few questions at lunch, and Severus had told him that he could ask any question he had.

 

Harry nodded and then turned the pages backwards, Severus sent him a questioning glance, but Harry continued until he reached the Creatures starting with ‘ _E_ ’. Stopping at the word ‘Elementals’, Harry turned to face his Papa, “What are these?”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus took a breath and the started to explain, “Elementals are like elves, not the house-elves, these elves are as tall as any human and equally as beautiful as a veela. An Elemental has the ability to control an element, such as, water, earth, air and fire. There are more out there, the book explains only a few. The Elementals only have one ability, and very rarely two. The thing that controls their element more than their magic is their emotions. So an angry fire Elemental, could set things on fire, if not burn buildings down without meaning too.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

While they were sitting in front of the fire, Severus called for Tinker, one of Lucius’ many elves. “Tinker, some refreshments for afternoon tea, please.”

 

While waiting for Tinker to bring the tea, Severus turned his attention back to Harry, the boy was still going through the book, it made Severus think whether Harry had marked the pages he wanted to ask questions about or if he could remember the pages himself.

 

Looking at the book, Severus could see that Harry was back to the letter ‘ _N_ ’, and turning to a page about the ‘ _Naga_ ’, “What about this one Papa?”

 

“A Naga, is a half human, half snake. A hybrid if you will. They most often have a tail instead of legs while fully transformed, as well as enhanced senses, like the Neko. The Naga while transformed will also show scales, the colour of the scales depend on the position and magical strength of the Naga. While they are in their ‘human’ form a Naga will still have scales visible. They could be anywhere on the Naga’s body, but the most telling sign would be a Naga’s eyes, they are closer to a slit pupil than a regular circle.”

 

Finishing his explanation Severus noticed the refreshments he had asked for. Summoning a cup of tea for Harry as well as a few biscuits, Tinker had added, Severus sat back in the armchair and summoned his own cup of coffee.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

For Harry, the time went by quickly, and soon it was dinner time. As Harry closed his book, he thought about the information he had gotten from his Papa. Information he valued, because somehow Harry knew it was important. Going to the library after breakfast, Harry had hoped he could find a book he could read. But entering the library he had gone straight for the book about creatures. During the late morning and until lunch, Harry had been sitting in the library trying to get the most out of the book, but the only thing he really understood was the pictures that went along with every creature.

 

At lunch he had asked his Papa a few questions, but they weren’t enough so he went to the library to get the book and brought it to his Papa.

 

Harry placed his empty teacup on the tray and waited for his Papa to get up from the chair, so they could walk to the dining-room together.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

“Papa? Can I bring the book to my room?”

 

Severus looked down and noticed that Harry was still caring the book in his arms, looking torn about what to do with it. “Of course you can Harry. Tinker, would you please place this book in Harry’s room? Thank you.” After Tinker had left with the book, Severus took Harry’s hand, “Come now, let us go eat.”

 

Waling out of the study together, they saw Tom heading their way, “Tom, are you not going to join us for dinner?”, “I wouldn’t miss is, Severus my friend, I was merely coming to find you. As well as coming to let you know that your letter from breakfast has been answered.”

 

Severus looked at Tom with something akin to glee in his eyes. With a almost invisible spring in his step, Severus lifted Harry up in his arms and walked towards the dinning-room a little faster than normal.

 

Behind them, Harry could see Tom looking like his was trying to smother a smile.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Arriving in the dinning-room, Severus let Harry down so he could walk to his chair. Laying so innocently on his plate was a beige envelope, written in elegant script he recognized as Amelia’s. Pulling out his chair Severus sat down, took the letter and with careful fingers pried it open.

 

‘ _Dear Mr. Snape,_

_As per your request I have looked into the trial and incarceration of Mr. Sirius Orion Black._

_What I have found and what you showed me, disturbs me in ways I cannot explain._

_Mr. Black was incarcerated without having a trial. Having visited him shortly after seeing you memory, it appears Mr. Black was blamed for a crime he did not commit._

_As of returning from Azkaban, I visited Minister Fudge, whom suggested to sweep the incident under the rug so to speak, it appears your fears of a corrupt Ministry was correct._

_With the powers I hold within the Ministry, I have called for a retrial for all, whose trail was not based on veritaserum or had the evidence that was needed to incarcerate._

_On that note I have called for an investigation into our very own Minister and his closest. As well, based on your memory called for a trial against Albus Dumbledore._

_The trial for Mr. Sirius Orion Black, shall be held in six days. As of today he is released into your care, where he can recuperate and get ready for said trial. He will arrive at the Ministry at 9 pm this evening, where you can pick him up from my office._

_We will send you more information about the trial in four days time._

_The day after tomorrow, we – the wizengamot – expect the both of you to witness the trial of Albus Dumbledore, as well as submit your or others memories against said man to prove him guilt of murder and perhaps even more crimes._

_The trial shall take place in courtroom 5, at midday._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._ ’

 

 

Grinning like a loon, Severus looked to the clock, 7 pm. This would give him time to eat and tell Harry about Sirius. Looking around the table Severus saw the adults giving him curious glances, but the only one talking was Tom, “Well Severus, I presume you have received good news?”, “I have Tom, I have indeed. Madam Bones has reviewed my memories and come to the conclusion that Sirius was wrongfully incarcerated, he will be having a trial in six days, but in the meantime he has been released into my care, to recuperate. Another bonus, so to speak, is the investigation into our current Minister and the impending trial of one Albus Dumbledore.”  

 

Looking around again, Severus saw smiles grace the faces of the elder Malfoy’s, and the curious eyes of the two young ones in their company. Looking at Harry, Severus said “For now let us eat, then afterwards I will tell you a story, alright my little one?” Harry nodded, content with the knowledge that he would get to know what was happening.  

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking towards the study they had been in before dinner, Harry was anxious. He knew the news his Papa had received was good, but did that mean the news were also good for Harry? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t know what he would if this Sirius person didn’t like him around his Papa. Harry closed his eyes and prayed that he could stay with his Papa no matter what happened.

 

Arriving at the study, Severus led Harry to the armchair they had been in earlier, his Papa sat down first the pulled Harry into his lap.

 

“Alright Harry, do you remember when we talked about creatures?” waiting for Harry to nod, Severus continued, “As creatures we have a predestined mate. Someone who is perfect for us, someone who will understand. Some and most, only have one mate, where few have two. Our mate helps us control our magic, helps us balance it. Now you heard the name Sirius at dinner. Sirius is my mate and because of an evil man, the same man who placed you with your aunt, he was put in prison for a crime he did not commit. The letter at dinner let me know that he is very close to being freed. They are letting him go and I will pick him up tonight, then in two days the evil man will be asked to explain his actions towards you, Sirius and many others he has hurt.”

 

Looking down to see if his, well… _son_ , his little one, was still following, he was meet with understanding emerald green eyes. Harry gave him a little nudge so that he would continue.

 

“Well, I will be leaving in a few minutes to go pick him up, and when we return, I would very much like for you to meet him. Is that alright?” Harry simply nodded, he wanted to meet his Papa’s mate, knowing now what he did about mates Harry wasn’t so worried about not being liked by his Papa’s mate.

 

“Why don’t you go play with Draco, or pick out a book that the both of you can read together? And then we will be back before you know it?”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Nodding Harry slid out of Severus’ lap and walked towards the door, with the older man just behind him. Letting Severus lead him to Draco’s room he knocked on the door, then turned around and wrapped his arms around Severus’ thighs, “Be careful?”, “Always Harry, always.”

That said Harry walked into Draco’s room with a smile on his face, headed to the bookshelf.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking back to the study to use the floo, Severus was meet by Tom, Lucius and Narcissa, “Bring him home, Severus.”, “I plan to Narcissa, I plan to.”    

 

Stepping into the floo and throwing in floo powder, Severus said “Ministry of Magic, London.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Arriving in the atrium, Severus made his way for the elevators. Despite it being late on a weekday, the atrium was full of people, and it was not something Severus was in the mood for, so he put on his best scowl and glared at anyone attempting to talk to him. Reaching the elevators, Severus made sure he was the only one in his, not wanting more people around. Pressing the button for the Department of magical law enforcement, Severus was soon on his way.

 

If there was one thing Severus hated more than the dunderheads he taught at Hogwarts, it was the Ministry elevators. Up, down, one side to the other, not showing his displeasure of the elevators, he simply deepened his scowl and his glare. Walking up to the woman at the helpdesk, Severus said “I have an appointment with Madam Bones.”, the young woman looked up, “right this way sir.”

 

Letting the young witch show him the way, Severus on the outside looked as disinterested as one could be, but on the inside he was like a small child in a candy store. Stopping in front of a pair of double doors, Severus was suddenly nervous. The young witch nodded and took her leave.

 

Taking a deep breath, Severus slowly exhaled, lifted his hand and knocked three times. The doors opened and Severus walked in to see Madam Bones sitting behind her desk. The woman looked up when the doors closed behind him, despite the tires look in her eyes she gave a polite smile, “Mr. Snape, it is good to see you.”

 

“Likewise Madam Bones, but let us skip the pleasantries shall we?” Amelia simply nodded. Standing up she walked to a door, almost hidden in the corner of her office, “Right this way.”

 

Beyond the door Severus found himself in a room almost like a living room, looking at Amelia with curious eyes, the woman simply rolled her own. “Sometimes even I, need to relax. Now…” Moving towards an arch to another part of the room Amelia stopped and stepped aside, letting Severus see him, for the first time in 5 years, “Sirius”.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Sitting in the cosy living room of Amelia Bones’ office, Sirius let himself enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. Having picked up a book earlier, Sirius slowly made his way through it. He knew that Severus would be picking him up later, and he couldn’t wait to see the man, ignoring the book, Sirius lost himself in old and happy memories.

 

As far away as Sirius was, he didn’t hear the door opening in the other room or the obvious female voice, but the one thing he did hear was the deep rough voice filled with relief and surprise, “Sirius”.

 

Sirius’ eyes flew open when he heard his name, looking towards the voice he was faced with his mate coming at him, picking him up in his arms and hugging the life out of him. Despite a delayed reaction, Sirius quickly wrapped both arms and legs around Severus, hugging him with as much ferocity as Severus was hugging him.

 

Sirius could feel Severus nipping at his throat and neck, and it only made him moan, this was more touching than he had had in 5 years, and he was loving it. When he felt Severus moving away, he whined in disappointment, only to hear Severus’ deep throaty chuckle. Opening his eyes he looked directly into those of his mate, the eyes as black as night and as deep as the abyss, there was less than an inch between the two, and Sirius longed to tell the man how much he had missed him.

 

Opening his mouth Sirius only managed a broken groan, as Severus’ lips were on his own. Not being able to tell him how much he had missed him, Sirius let all his emotions fade in to the kiss. The longing, the hope, the love and Severus felt it all. The kiss was hot, full of passion, love, desire and neither man wanted it to end, their tongues battling for dominance, hands searching and confirming the presence of the other.

 

Sirius was quite sure he was moaning for all he was worth, the hands roaming his body, the body pressed against his own, he loved it all.

 

When the two finally separated, it was nothing more than an inch or two and it was because of a small cough coming from Madam Bones. “As touching as it is to see lovers reunite, I must get back to work, I have a lot to do in 2 days gentlemen. You may use the floo to return to your abode. ” With that said she turned around and walked back to her office.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus regained his senses when Madam Bones coughed for their attention, watching the woman leave the way they came from, Severus turned his attention back to the man in his lap. “It has been awhile my love, has it not? I wish to explain everything but first let us return, shall we?” Standing, Severus felt Sirius let his legs fall down, keeping his arms around his slightly smaller mate, Severus nuzzled into Sirius’ neck, breathing in the smell of his mate.

 

“Severus will you let me see you?” Straightening up and looking into Sirius’ eyes, Severus let the glamours fall. Only having to bend down a little, Severus kissed Sirius again, “I have missed you so much my Siri, let us go home, there is someone I want you to meet.”

 

Taking Sirius hand, Severus led them to the floo, grabbed some floo powder and called out, “Malfoy Manor, study”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Arriving at the study, Severus and Sirius simply stood there holding each other, letting the others smells wash over them. Pulling apart Severus led them to a settee to settle down. Still holding Sirius close, Severus called for Tinker to inform the rest of the house of their arrival.

 

“Siri, how much do you remember, my love?”, Sirius looked at him with sad eyes and simply said “Everything. From waking up to the knocking on our door, opening it to the headmaster only to have him imperio me, flying to Godric’s Hollow, finding the house burned down, lending my bike to Hagrid so he could take small Harry on the headmaster’s orders, following Peter around only for him to blow himself and twelve muggles up, the auror’s arriving and throwing me in Azkaban without a trial. I remember everything.”

 

Looking at Severus with tears in his eyes, Sirius said, “I was about to give up my love, they kept denying me a trial and Dumbledore refused to even give me the benefit of the doubt.”

 

Wiping away the fallen tears Severus gave Sirius small loving kisses. “It is over now Siri, all over, you are home and in my arms and I will never let the old fool take you from me again. Now I wish to introduce you to someone.” Letting Sirius turn around, Severus gestured to the first of three blondes, “You remember you cousin Narcissa, her husband Lucius and their son Draco. Next to them is Tom…”

 

Severus could feel Sirius tense in his arms and rushed to reassure him, “The Tom the old fool introduced is one of his own creation; Lord Voldemort, the snake like man, created to make every cower in fear and look to him for help. This is the real Tom Riddle, a man not ashamed of his muggle name, a man interested in solving problems through politics. And last but not least…”  

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Hearing Severus explain, Sirius calmed down, looking back at his cousin and her family, he could see her eyes smiling, a sign that she was happy, looking on to her little boy, he didn’t seem as spoiled as Sirius was afraid he might have been. The boy simply looked curious. Lucius looked as royal as always, but a small glint in his eyes told Sirius that the man was also happy.

 

Looking towards Tom Riddle, Sirius wasn’t sure what to think, something in him told him to hide, but he felt safe in Severus’ arms and didn’t want to leave. At least the man didn’t look like he was out to kill them. So he was going to stay where he was. Turning his attention towards Severus again he heard him say, “and last but not least.”

 

Following Severus’ eyes towards Tom, well past Tom that was, Sirius didn’t know what to think, there stood one of the reasons he hadn’t give up, “Harry Potter.”

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to think about the man in his Papa’s lap, but when he looked into the mans grey-blue eyes, Harry instantly recognized him, rushing around Mr. Tom, Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with a happy squeal of “Paddy, Papa found Paddy.” Surprising both men as he jumped up on the settee, laughing and hugging both men. A mantra of ‘Papa found Paddy’ and ‘I’m so happy, I missed living Paddy.’

 

Severus and Sirius’ arms were quick to catch the small boy and a smile slowly made its way unto lips, sitting there all three together, Sirius swallowed up the warmth radiation from them Severus and Harry, when he focused on what Harry had said, “Wait, Papa?”   


End file.
